El pozo de los deseos
by luz negra
Summary: Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¿Quieres descubrir la leyenda que se esconde tras los pozos de los deseos? Ven sientate y escucha esta maravillosa leyenda que traspaso el tiempo...


Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Hay algunas incoherencias pero es mi primer reto ...…...

Cuenta la leyenda q hace mas de mil años magos de todo el mundo se reunían en un lugar único secreto y especial para dar rienda suelta a su magia, ese lugar era llamado "El circulo de Merlín" en donde estaban protegidos de todo el mal q los rodeaba ,en donde las amenazas de los muggle y de "Ella" no tenían repercusiones en ellos.

En el Circulo de Merlín los magos mas ancianos buscaban la forma de defenderse y protegerse de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos y los mas jóvenes eran llevados para ser protegidos y entrenados para hacer frente a un mal inimaginable

"El descenso" era como le decían en esos tiempos era un hechizo que atacaba únicamente a las personas que portaban magia...era un hechizo creado por Morgana la Fay que hacia que los magos "indignos" de la magia cayeran en un sueño eterno solo acompañado de tus mas oscuras pesadillas

El mago mas poderoso que existió , el mago Merlín no pudo enfrentarse a tal amenaza y termino sucumbiendo a ella después de acabar con Morgana . . . . . Su cuerpo fue escondido en su circulo y fue adorado por todos los magos que hay se encontraban . . . . Pero todo lo que hicieron no fue suficiente y todos los magos caían, poco a poco el mundo fue acabando cada vez mas solo sin la presencia de los magos y los muggle empezaron a ser atacados por las criaturas mágicas que sin las reglas de los magos sus fronteras se ampliaron hasta llegar a ellos. . .

¿ Y como acabo todo abuelo?- pregunto un chiquillo al mayor con ansiedad, al lado de otro un poco menor

Espera un poco pequeño que aun no termino- respondió el anciano a su nieto con una ligera risa- bien como decía...

En el Circulo de Merlín el mago mas joven que allí se encontraba se sentía cada ves mas asustado con lo que a ellos se acercaba, dándose cuenta que todos los esfuerzos que las personas que hay residían se acababan cada vez mas rápido y el poder del circulo se reducía cada ves mas. A este joven lo llamaremos Arturus

Hasta que un día el Descenso llego hasta ellos y todas las personas de hay se encontraban cayeron ante el. . . . . . Excepto uno, Arturus el ultimo mago "vivo" podría decirse , el se encontraba solo... Los muggle no lo aceptaban pensaban que era un fenómeno y el poco a poco comenzaba a creerles.

Desolado Arturus solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes que el Descenso nunca hubiera sido creado, que el circulo de Merlín nunca hubiera perdido su fuerza, que el debería haber sido ser mas fuerte y que todos a los que quería no hubieran caído..

Que paso, que paso!- pregunto mi otro nieto

Ya tranquilo pequeño, ya voy a terminar- dije yo intentando tranquilizarlos a los dos

Un día Arturus se encontró con un pequeño pozo abandonado en donde bebió hasta saciar su sed (ya que se había ido y solo vagaba intentando encontrar a otro mago)...mirándose fijamente en el pozo Arturus se dio cuenta que pequeñas lineas de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos cayendo hasta el agua calma de aquel pequeño pozo...

El vio que su reflejo hacia lo mismo que el pero al revés y recordó que su familia siempre le contaban que los reflejos de las personas siempre hacen todo al revés de forma que si aqui no lograbas algo tu reflejo si lo aria pero en su mundo.

Así que se dio cuenta y canalizando su magia deseo, deseo con todas su fuerza que ese hechizo fuera erradicado , lo deseo con tanto fervor que no se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer y que de alguna manera su reflejo sintió tanta pena por el que logro traspasar un poquito de su mundo al de Arturus logrando así que las personas que antes estaban dormidas despertasen... Terminando así con el Descenso el hechizo creado por Morgana...y creando los ahora llamados pozos de los deseos. En honor a lo que sucedió esa tarde

Eso es todo abuelito, que paso con Arturus? que paso con el Circulo de Merlín? Y porque los pozos son magicos?- me pregunto mi pequeño nieto con duda pero también felicidad en los ojos- y porque Arturus se llama como tu?

Bueno, mi pequeño...Arturus se reunió con su familia, y nunca se separaron otra ves ... El Circulo de Merlín se perdió en el tiempo , pero se dice que cuando otra cosa suceda se volverá a abrir…los pozos de los deseos son mágicos ya que la esencia magia de Arturus se encuentra en cada uno de ellos por eso solo te lo concede se lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas . . . Y sobre por que Arturus se llama asi bueno creo que tu ya lo sabes ¿O no Sirius , Regulus? - respondí sabiendo perfectamente lo que me responderían mis nietos

Abuelo! Si lo sabemos pero queríamos estar seguros- me dijeron los dos

Bueno espero que guarden mi secreto-dije

Si!- me respondieron con la felicidad en sus rostros...- Y ahora abuelo nos vas a contar lo de los reflejos? Por favor!- rogo Sirius

No mejor cuentanos el origen del Circulo de Merlin!- exigió el pequeño Regulus

Ya se los contaré pero eso sera otro día- les dije...

Bueno y ustedes ahora que ustedes saben el origen de la leyenda de los pozos de los deseos, cada ves que pidan uno háganlo pero con todo en su interior... Quien sabe tal ves se haga realidad ...


End file.
